


Our Endless Bicker ( One-Shot Collection )

by Fabfujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Booty shorts everywhere, Dorks, Fluff, Gay Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Im not trying, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge, Lingerie, M/M, Memes, Really kinky, SO GAY, Shiro is 6, Shiro is a stressed 6 year old, Short-Tempered Lance, Smexy times, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, have fun, klance, m/m - Freeform, oneshots, sassy keith, so many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabfujoshi/pseuds/Fabfujoshi
Summary: A Klance One-shot collection of Heart-tugging, Tear-jerking, Hear-racing, Action Packed, Emotional Rollercoaster that will make you cry/laugh/smile/ and even fall off your chair ;) This collection is mostly AMture with strong language and suggestive themes! Some One-Shots will be completely memeifed and others Angsty as hell! IF you have Alternate Universe suggestions HMU on my tumblr: Macchinshipsvicturi :3 gladly would like to know your ideas.Suggestions:(want one of these? here is a number next to them so just request that in the comments!)- Shadowhunter Chronicles #1- Demigods/Percy Jackson #2- Demons and Angels #3- Altean Lance and Galra Keith #4- Dance #5- Strippers/Exotic Dancers #6- Altean Lance and Paladin Keith #7- College #8- Highschool #9- Rockstar and Model # 10if you have more in mind please head to my tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

not a chapter!!! Request some AUS in the Comments :)))


	2. Altean Lance/Paladin Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUr fun adventure between our beloved space gays, just one is an alien, no it isn't Keith I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by heavenscloud on AO3!

"WOAH, woah , woah! WAIT!" Keith exclaimed in confusion,

"SO you're telling me you have been asleep for the last 10,000 years...?" Keith said very slowly.

He was dead lost, HOW can a beautiful man come from a space pod with no memory of exactly what happened. They had NO idea of what planet they were on, nor did this "Altean Prince". The castle was the only thing in sigth when they first landed here, thanks for the stupid Lion for carrying them around the universe, by now they were probably galaxies and galaxies away from Earth. it was unbelievable, Out of nowhere he had been trapped in a pod and Hunk stupidely pressed a button. Smoke had exited the pods and he awoke. Maybe if Hunk hadn't done anything maybe his heart wouldn't be pumping furiously. With Earth's limited technology it was going to take a bit before get accustomed to an alien. 

Lance smiled harmlessly, the simple gesture made Keith's heart flutter painfully, God he was stunning. "Yes. It may take a while for you to believe me.. I understand.."

Allura Interjected, "10,000 years ago our home planet was attacked... BY Zarkon." she looked sullen and grasped Lance's hand, giving him an empathetic look, they shared a meaningful glance with each other. 

It made Keith squirm on the spot with the rest of the team- they had no idea what to do with them. They were dealing with a heavy burden. 

"We're sorry for your loss..." Shiro spoke up in his soothing tone.

Lance looked up with glazed eyes, and attempted to stretch into a watery smile. He looked so fragile and bent, ready to crack with a gentle little tap. it was heart tugging and Keith could feel his hand gripping his heart. He had blissfully tanned skin, Striking blue eyes and snowy white hair; in all he was exotic and he definitely gave off the princely vibe. Lance chuckled shamefully and hastily wiped at his eyes, almost clawing. 

"Foolishness, My apologies. We shouldn't ponder. It seems you have... Bigger issues." Lance glanced at allura, signaling something about the lion.

Allura nodded faintly, "May we ask... Who.. drove the lion?" Allura pulled out her soft words.

His team narrowed at Keith, practically putting him straight on the spotlight. He tensed. "Keith did, We- or HE barely had any control over it." Shiro admitted kindly.

Keith's heart froze when Lance turned to look at Keith a bit blankly. He started to walk towards the Korean boy, his brows knotted together. Keith was tense and terrified, he was getting closer to quickly, his robes flying majestically behind him. He was stunning when rays of yellowish sunlight hit him- it wasn't our sun but it gave a fuzzy feeling like this place was home. Lance was suddenly only a few inches away, His sapphire eyes staring down at his features. 

"such Beautiful features... Keith? was it?" He spoke softly.

Keith almost melted, his VOICE was angelic, his eyes were so amazing.

"t-hanks..." He muttered and nodded meekly.

Lance smiled, his unusually warm hand brushed his cheek and he SWORE he heard a snicker from Pidge. 

"I see why the Blue Lion chose to let you lead her. She is too willing." He announced loudly, looking suddenly stern. As if he couldn't be soft around Keith, He winked playfully and turned away back to Allura. 

"Come." Lance said, and motioned our team. 

( a/n: I'm skipping the whole introductory part because I don't have the energy to write all that dialogue :P )

 

Months have passed and Voltron has united. Going thorugh their insane adventures with Hunk, Pidge, SHiro, Allura, Keith and Perfect Lance. comical events, laughs, and maybe.... a weird relationship blooming between Lance and Keith?

"And... what are these called again?" Lance said with a mouthful of potato chips. He had successfully made a tremendous mess of crumbs and salt.

"Potato chips." Keith giggled softly at the messy lance in front of him, licking his fingers happily.

Lance practically moaned, "Dear god, it feels amazing to eat food once agin after 10,000 years.." He looked like he was falling into bliss, it made Keith laugh again.

"Gee, Ive never seen anyone so extra for Chips." Keith snorted

"Vey're gOof???!!" He exclaimed with a mouthful of crunchy chips stuffed in his mouth. 

Keith laughed harder, smiling widely. it has been awhile for Keith to be able to laugh fully. He felt so comfortable around the prince. He was proper but can be a snob, He was sweet but harsh, everything Keith needed a little of. The bickers and the endless rants, The star admiring and laughter. They became so distantly close.. But something stopped Keith from going further with Lance. Was it his ignorance? His innocence? Keith sighed and let the thought wander off into nothingness. Lance finally munched all his chips down in glee.

"Lance.. c'mere.. You got crumbs all over your face.." He sighed and licked his thumb, Leaning over to lance to wipe off the excess. Everything slowed down. Lance cheeks glowed a red, RED for gods sake. He was close, Way too close. HE liked it though, he wanted to be closer, and it made his head throb. Keith moved away quickly, his cheeks already flushing a deep red, apologies reaching his throat. "I'm sso sorry,,," He stuttered put like the total idiot he was..

Lance smiled, That goddamn smile. "Its alright." He admitted shyly. 

"So... I have a question. What was earth Like, Keith?" He asked gently and slid down onto the floor, Next to Keith.

Keith sighed softly and thought for a good moment. Its... big and crowded.. There are lots of people... Some like me. Everyone is the same there, boring and normal. But... The Crystal blue oceans... the lush green grass... The swaying palm trees...." Being stupid enough he started to sway a bit, getting a giggle from LAnce while he listened happily.

"It was nice. But.. I like it here more, The bright stars- we barely saw any from Earth. But.. we had these things called constellations. They were a group of stars aligned to make pictures in the sky. They've been around for awhile, always stories behind them. There was one- Oh yes! O'rian. Its a collection of stars that look like an archer. That was my favorite. If you ever came to earth I think you might like it there." He smiled softly at lance who looke deep in thought.

"I would love to go.." He said dreamily. 

they sat in content silence for a good moment or two before Allura's commanding voice registered.

"BOYS?? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DORKS??" She screeched in her motherly tone.

We were busted. HE looked at each other sheepishly and scrambled to our feet, Hurtling towards the door. We were breathless. "RUN!" Keith yelled and gripped his hand. He clasped mine as well and clung to it. He Sprinted down the castle door, Their feet pattering against the floors loudly as they charged aimlessly. HEart racing, warmth in his hand, and legs numb he raced down the metal halls, zig-zagging all over the place. He felt like he could run miles with his heart ounding and lance rippling behind him. Lance...

"Here!" KEith yelled and pulled Lance into a storage closet, and slammed the door behind them. The space was dark and the only thing that glowed were those EYES. Oh my god those eyes scanning him. The room was filled with uneven and short cut breaths, The heat seemed to rise so uninetionally. "That was insane." Lance whispered.

Keith nodded. GOD just being around lance was exhilarating. He was so fun, something he rarely experienced. Wihtout realization the boys were practically in each ohers laps, not caring at all if their legs became numb or if their breaths mingled. Keith was too happy to care, Lance gave him this overwhelming feeling deep in his chest. Keith burst into giggles, they were high pitched a girly like some crush had some corny joke that wasn't relaly funny but they just wanted to look cute. Lance looked so lost when KEith was laughing and smiling. Lance even quirked a smile, Keith's laugh was pretty contagious. 

"What are you on about?" Lance said softly.

Keith was falling into hysterics, clutching his stomach for breath. "Nothing- except this- this situation- we are hiding from Allura in a closet.." He wheezed a bit before breaking into a new round of giggles, a snort escaping too, and another one came. Keith was utterly embarrassed from the animalistic noises he was making, He pressed a hand to cover his mouth.

Lance started to laugh too, He guessed it was quite funny. But he laughed even more from the Snort that Keith emitted. It was adorable. He was chuckling uncontrollably, His broad shoulders rising in laughter, "Oh mY GOD KEITH" He whisper yelled between laughs. THey were trying to choke back their loud and obnoxiously loud laughs. They finally started to die down, Sighing softly and wiping tears from the edges of their eyes. 

"you are out of this world Keith,.." He sighed softly.

Keith processed that, "Did, DId you just make a pun..?" Keith said slowly 

Lance blinked, "Oh my god that was SO unintended.." He looked sheepish.

KEith broke into a smile, "I Swear to god I cant keep a straight face around you." Keith shook his head. 

"Hey guys"

 

and.... THey screamed 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK PIDGE HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE WHY HOW WHEN WH E R E" KEith demande dand whipped around in the small space, terrified out of his life.

PIdge burst into laughter, "You gusy are such dorks... and I think Lance is frozen.." She chuckled quietly, and a bit shamefully.

~~

"FOR THE LAST TIME KEITH IT ISNT A DRESS!" Lance moaned in exasperation.

"BUT ITS LITERALLY A DRESS?? ITS SLIGHT SHEER, KIND OF PINK, AND FLOWY?" KEith exclaimed.

"ITS A ROBE KEITH!" He yelled at the ravenette. 

Lance's mouth was gaping open and he slammed it shut, "I'm not talking tot you anymore" He huffed and turned away hastily, Keith practically whimpering at his beauty when he marched away. That was Keith's and Lance's first fight. Over some stupid dress robe, and Lance refused to look at him for about a week. Keith was devasted and felt incredinly saddened. HE didn't mean to upset lance over this little thing. HE wouldn't even look at him when he was talking! It was incredibly frustrating that Lance was such a stubborn asshole. 

"Can you at least look at me?" Keith snarled.

"Who said I needed to?" He shot back challengingly. 

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose firmly. "FINE, I'm sorry!" He sighed. 

Lance still was tense but started to loosen. "Fine. I forgive you. But don't deny you don't enjoy my sheer." He winked before sauntering off like that little fucking tease he was.

That really was when everything became extremely flirty, some flip switched in Lance and Keith was totally falling for it. Suggestive touching, Close encounters, and relentless teases. It was driving Keith mad and one day he knew he would burst. Lance was becoming to flirty for his own good, smirking and smiling with his pearly whites, wearing clothes that purposely showed off his long tan legs. God, Keith wasn't able to handle it. Lance would stare when Keith would fight the gladiator and it wasn't your normal staring proudly it looked like he was eye-raping him. That seductive glare, Would never cease to distract him. Lance was very touchy, on his shoulder or occasionally grabbing his forearm or hand, He 'Accidentally; rubbed his thigh against Keith's under the dining table. He would keep Keith up late at night, with flirty comments but never straight to the point. it was purely exhilarating.

"You're a handful Lance I swear.." Keith wiped his brow. He had just been training hard for the last day or two while Lance had always been there to support him and flirt with him of course. 

and of course the most obscure thing occurred, Lance leaned over with his lanky body, pressing his measurably softly lips to his warm cheek. his breath fanned on his ear hotly, his voice starting to rumble seductively. "You did good today Keith.." He almost purred, fucking PURRED. Keith was ready to crumble and collapse, Lance walked away with grace, and smirked as if he knew Keith was staring. Keith was sweating even more, He'd never imagine something like that. He HAD to be imagining this, there was no way he was already tugging on his collar. And of course the next crazy thing happened, he fucking winked, WINKED at keith. signaling some kind of sexual inititave and Keith melted on the spot. He wasn't going to let him get away so easily. With a bolt of confidence he marched over to Lance and grabbed his arm roughly and pulled his towards him. He felt something poke his thigh... 

"Lance, are you hard?" 

Lance's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open slightly. He pulled away a bit shamefully and held his hands up in surrender. Excuses were foaming at his mouth, rushing out insanely quick. "Listen I-I can explain!" He squeaked shyly. His face was displayed with bright ripe red and he looked so sheepish in that moment.

Keith laughed, actually laughed at Lance. "Lance, its natural, You must have been staring at shiro or something-"

Lance interejected quietly, "I was staring at you, Keith..." Lance was avoiding eye contact, rubbing his arm.

Keith stopped, his whole body and brain froze. Lance was staring at Keith... and got.. Hard. Okay. yeah, Totally easy to take in...

"I'm sorry, you must be so disg-"

"Lance, I'm not. I'm really not. I'm surprised you haven't seen ME stare before." He attempted a sheepish smile.

Lance punched his arm, "You fuckin' perv.." He said teasingly, smiling a bit.

Keith raised his brows, "Says the one who is hard.." 

Lance shrunk when Keith approached him, Biting his lip, surprised no blood was drawing. 

"K-Keith.." Lance muttered shyly, grunting softly from how close Keith was getting.

Keith smirked and pulled away at last minute, Leaving lance stuck in a cringe. "Haha gotcha." He teased

Lance realized what had just happened and covered his beat red face. " your such a tease." He said but was muffled from his hands. 

Keith sighed softly, and leaned down to lance, gently and carefully prying his fingers from Lance's face and let his eyes slip close. Tilting his head, he leaned towards the fluster lance and gingerly pressed his lips to the Altean Prince, his extremely soft lips sending waves of shock through his body. He was finally kissing Lance's tan and pink lips, with no direct response, the Embrace ended too fast and LAnce was already leaning forward, a whine escaping his lips from the loss. 

"Now, do you plan to let me to take care of that." Keith pointed to his crotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO IM SORRY IF IT WAS SHITTY AND SHORT IM SUPER RUSTY AND I NEED TO PROOF THIS NASTINESS


	3. Bartender!Lance/Stripper!Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun :0
> 
>  
> 
> SOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE JFCCCCCC

A lowlife bartender grasping the straws for money. Allura; his coworker, was forcing her smile. It was already extremely late, 12 a.m. But according to the club, this was ONLY the beginning of the night. Keith sighed and dealt with the flirting of girls here and there. A few times he thought he should wear a pin that said "I'm gay, hands off ladies" like he would dream to have it. He grunted when a plastic blonde hopped onto a barstool, looking at him hungrily. "Hello, how can I help you?" He forced an uncomfortable smile. "Rum and coke, puh-lease~" she slurred in her tipsy voice, batting her artificial eye-lashes. He nodded and grabbed a glass pouring some of it into a cup and sliding a coke bottle to her along  with the Rum. She smiled slyly and took slow sips, as if she was planning to stay here all night to look at him. He shifted awkwardly and tapped Allura, pleading for her help. He knew this girl wasn't going to leave him alone until she got his number, or some hookup. Allura nodded empathetically. She fawned all over Keith and hung onto him. "Oh babe! You look so hot!" She poked at his chest affectionately. She was such a great actor, what a great sister. "Aww babe." He pecked her cheek—they were siblings, at least. The girl looked disgusted and stomped away with huffs and puffs. They burst into giggles and bumped hips. They were forever buds. Allura being a raging Bisexual, and Keith being the adopted gay brother. "You are my savior Allura." He sighed in relief. Allura smirked and patted his fluffy head. "Anything for my brother." She smiled with her pearly whites and winked and pointed to Shiro. "He's really hot." She grinned as if she wanted to hook up with him. Keith face palmed. "Keep your straight fantasies away from me.. and wait till you meet Katie." Keith winked. Allura looked lost, "who's Katie?" She asked curiously. "You'll see." He smiled and continued to serve customers. On cue, Katie walked through the doors smiling broadly at the club. She was wearing her hair up. She finally pulled out of her stage of being in her nerdy little hideout. She embraced her breasts, which grew—increasingly. Her hair grew out and she was slim as always, wearing a top that didn't cover herself fully. It was a frilly black crop top that went up to his neck and showed off her thin line of muscles. She was quite lean for someone her age. Her hips jutted out a bit, sleek leggings covering her legs. "Ohhhhh!!! Ka-TIE~!" A few patrons shouted and wolf whistled. She smirked playfully and shook her head while they howled at her like animals. She was pretty stunning, but they were just friends. Allura whipped around to be surprised by a very beautiful girl and she blushed furiously. She stomped over to Keith and her breathing was short. "I-is that her." Keith nodded and winked. Her face was bright red. "Ohmygodimsogay." She whispered and eagerly straightened out her look. "Allura. CHILL. She's super lesbian and is super single. She'll want to chat it up with you instantly." He reassured and she grinned awkwardly. As he predicted Allura and Katie were having a bunch of fun. Now he was full on busy as fuck. Serving customers hastily, smiling awkwardly and trying to impress some cute looking guys who never took the hint. He hated guys sometimes, gay or not, they were still too difficult. He grumbled and slammed a shot towards a patron. He jumped, he was wearing a suspicious hoodie that concealed any glimpse of him. All he could see blue glitter under his long lashes. The patron squeaked, taking the drink and dipping it into his hoodie. "See ya' around cutie." The hoodie was off into the crowd, whisking past people in a hurry. He furrowed his brows and shrugged. A good hour or two passes of constant working and pushing drinks against counters and dropped water all over himself. Of course, girls squealed. He cringed, and snapped out of his daze when a loud echo hit his ears. "Who's ready for tonight!!" The announcer said in his deep voice. The crowd went wild. He furrowed his brows again, the loud noises shaking his Brian inside of his skull. "I present you.. the moment we've been waiting for.. BLUE LION!!!!" He hollered. The stage darkened and cheers got louder, and whistles echoed loudly. He raised his eyebrows as the crowd suddenly ceased any speaking. It was eerie silence. 

An upbeat tempo came into play, lights blinking in sync on the empty stage. He watched intrigued. And watched eagerly for some burly figure to walk onto the stage, but oh was he so wrong. A golden pole in the middle in stage. A slim, fan figure was pressed against, the lights too dimmed to see anything expect his curvy outline. 

 

-I was good on my own, that's the way it was- 

The lights blinked on. A very defined and lanky, but curvy slim figure was on stage. His ass against the pole. His chin was titled up, his eyes gleamed with something he's never seen in awhile, Lust. He had to be an acrobat, his sculpted legs and bright blue booty shorts that hugged  his ass so well. His moves were slow and sensual, along the pole, grinding and biting his lips like the seductive little ass he was. He recognized the blue glitter. He was the hoodie boy, and was super hot. He had such amazing expressions and it made Keith unbelievably uncomfortable. 

-Shit, what the fuck you complaining for?-  
He made a face for this line and flicked his wrist, as if he was swating away a fly. He brought his leg up at a near 100 degree angle against the pole, pressing onto his heel and as he spun himself around with his hand gripping the pole tightly. 

\- Feeling jaded huh?-

He smirked playfully and nodded his head a bit. He slowly started to pull down his leg and press his half hard clothed member against the pole. While all that impressed everyone he stared to unbutton his white blouse, playfully peaking his glossy tan skin. It was hard not to whine from the teasing man. He finally ripped it off and the crowd went FUCKING insane. A girl caught it and smelt it like her life depended on it. He smirked and had a mere second of eye contact with Keith. It made his heart flutter nervously.   
-But baby-  
 

 

He slipped a leg around the pole, hoisting himself up on the pole. 

-Don't get it twisted-

He mouthed that line and winked. He hopped off the pole and slowly slid into a full OUT split. He felt down his stomach and down to his crotch, making a face along the lines as if he was about to orgasm and everyone around him seemed to flush bright red. 

-Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch-

He stuck out his tongue and flipped backwards so he was on his feet again. He gripped the pole and slid around it playfully, leaping a few times, knowing exactly when this shake his perfect little ass. 

-You needed me- 

 

He spun around the pole at a pace faster than before and abruptly stopped with grace. He pressed his back and Ass against the pole and slid down, it looked like he was acting hopeless. 

The song went on and he continued the beautiful choreography. Keith was utterly mesmerized by his agile and structured body. He was pretty and Keith just wanted to get his hands on him. There was something different about him though, he had a cocky smile on his lips and it's as if he wanted all the attention on him. He was hard in front of a crowd and didn't even spark a blush. He blinked slowly and watched the tan boy dance along the stage. The song slowly stared to fade out and the lights dimmed when the boys curvy outline was only shown. He almost fucking whimpered. He had already popped a boner, great. He knew his fantasies of getting to talk and chat up with the boy was highly impossible so he let it slip from his mind, getting mixed in with the noise of the crowd of loud and obnoxious dancers.

He was going to be here all night, which was very nice considering he wanted to leave at 11. He rubbed his temples gently and continued to serve customers. The night was boring slow as always but something caught his attention. A patron was clinging to the Blue Boy. The tan boy was cringing against the buff man, looking fearful. "Sorry sir I'm not giving out more—" he was cut off with the man grabbing his ass. "Aw come on pretty boy, just for a little bit..." the man said huskily. The blue boy looked utterly terrified. He pushed him off but he didn't budge. "I beg of you, let go." He pleaded, his eyes watering. 

Keith's eyes widened, and without any intention of what he was doing he jumped over the counter and got shrill screams from people around him and a faint yell of his name from Allura. "Hey! You have absolutely no permission to touch our dancers that way. I must ask you to politely leave or I will get someone to." He snapped harshly. They both looked taken aback. The man smirked, "Aww come on don't be jealous, he clearly is fine with it.. so scram twink and mind your own business." The burly guy smiled humorlessly. Keith blinked slowly, the guys smiled at his humiliation. 

Without any warning Keith slammed his clenched fist straight into the guys mouth. From there on everything started to slow. The man stumbled back, Shiro got up hastily and Allura looked frightened. The man started to fall and Lance scrambled out of his hold. "Ugh, what a strong blow you got there little shrimp." The man smirked even with his nose bleeding. The man suddenly had a glass in his hand. Keith's eyes widened as the gleaming object was heading straight for him and more screams emerged. 

"Keith! DUCK!" Allura screamed and on auto command, Keith did just that. The glass whisked Past him and his breathing was uneven as it slammed against a wall. "SECURITY!!" The blue boy screeched, repeating it louder and louder until they emerged from outside and stared at the scene before getting the idea. They grabbed the burly man who kicked and punched but they didn't let him go. After the man left, everyone went up to him and called him names along the line of a hero or a savior. Brave and shit. Allura hastily grabbed his bruised hand and Keith winced loudly. "Ow,ow,ow!" He exclaimed and Allura looked stressed. "You are the stupidest Romantic alive." She moaned in exasperation.

 

 The blue boy slowly crept his way up next to them, looking sheepish and shy. "I-I'm so sorry. It's my fault for you getting hurt. Is there anything I could do like i could give you—" Keith violently shook his head. "I could never. You are beautiful but I won't let you use your body like that on me." He said sincerely and rolled up sleeves. Allura already slipped away with a smirk. The blue boy looked so appreciated it made Keith's stomach flutter abnormally. "You are very Kind. I owe you so much, I was so scared." The boy was shivering. "You don't owe me anything—maybe expect convincing h boss to keep my job..." he muttered and grunted. The Boy nodded hastily. "Anything. Um.. my names Lance... and you're Keith? Right?" 'Lance' had peaked at his name tag noticeably but Keith smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Lance." "I-it's nice to meet you Keith, thank you again..." he sighed in relief. "It's no problem. It sucks to have to deal with walking boners all the time, swarming you." Keith grumbled. Lance laughed at that and nodded. "Hahah yeah, but at least I get a break now— well, since I Have free time—would you like to come over for dinner? I love to cook." Lance asked expectantly. Keith started to process everything. "Of course I would be delighted." He smiled.

—

Yeah right, like they ate dinner.

 

Keith slammed Lance to the hallway wall, the sound echoing through the apartment. Their breaths mingled, Lance trapped under Keith's cage. "Ugn..Keith.." Lance said breathlessly as Keith pressed his lips onto the skin under and around his ear. Lance's breath hitched continuously while Keith planted sloppy kisses along his neck, purposely not sucking on him, knowing it was driving Lance crazy. He was digging his fine nails into his broad back, desperately holding onto something. Keith winced in slight pain and trailed chaste kisses down his bright red and hot neck and lingered on his collar bone, sucking gently. The lewd sound echoed though the room and Lance was losing it. "Ohmygod Keith youaresohot.." he rushed out loudly. 

 

Keith smirked and went up to press his lips to Lance's swollen ones. It tasted like blood and salt, almost sweet. He always was rough one second and gently torturing Lance another. Lance hummed contently and automatically parted his lips for Keith. Practically begging to be dominated by the heat they were sharing. It was unbelievably hot for the both of them, tongues dancing against each other's, moaning softly and their clothes riding up. They desperately tried to get closer like it was their last time ever breathing. Lance groaned in pleasure, grabbing Keith's bottom lip with his teeth, looking at him with his seductive eyes. He let go and Keith was practically gaping. 

 

Keith grabbed under his thighs and boosted him up, letting him wrap his slim legs around his waist. Once again Keith slammed him against the wall and Lance let out a breathy moan. The pleasure, the pain, the greediness is both of their actions in voices. Lance gripped at his button up shirt and tried his hardest to unbutton it. With help from Keith it was tossed to the floor like dirt and Lance took a minute to admire his sturdy build, his fingers deftly skimming along his body. Keith moaned into Lance's mouth and Lance returned the vibration. Thy were forgetting they needed to breathe and they both reluctantly pulled away. Keith was heaving and Lance was struggling to keep his saliva in his mouth. "More, please..." Lance said desperately and Keith went into auto pilot. Lance's beauty was driving him mad. He pulled him away from the wall and carried him to the living room, letting him fall onto the couch. "Strip Lance." He purred and which he did himself. He pulled of his pants with minor difficulty and shoved them aside. Lance apparently forgot how to remove clothes. Keith sighed and pulled off his shirt, let his fingers linger down his body teasingly. Lance arched into his touch, his perk nipples standing up into the air. 

Keith smirked and grabbed a dining room chair, flipping it backwards and sitting in it with his legs out on the side. Lance looked confused and excited. "What are you—" Lance began slowly. Keith cut him off. "You said yourself, you want me to fuck you, so prep yourself." He said with a smirk. Lance whimpered and looked at him pleadingly, tears at the edges of his eyes. He nodded slowly and being the teasing shit he was, he went on all fours, his ass peaking through his Booty shorts making him grunt. Lance moaned quietly as he pulled down his booty shorts,  
Revealing a tight black thong. Lance pushed two fingers into His mouth, letting his tongue twirl around them erotically. Lance fudged down His pretty little thong, seeing his bright pink hole. Lance  
Slowly inserted one digit, a moan cracking at his Throat. With only a knuckle in he was red hot and lewd. His pushed his wettened finger into himself more and moaned loudly. "Keith.." he moaned out and Keith lost it. His face was red and he was already palming his hard dick. Lance started to thrust into himself, arching his back beautifully as he enjoyed slamming a finger into him. "Keith,, PLEASE.." he moaned out again and added another finger into his bright and clenching hole. He watched him shoved his fingers in and out of himself continuously. He soon added another finger, the boy desperately rocking on his fingers. He was moaning louder than before and Keith already had his dick out and he was pumping himself slowly while watching the lewd sight in front of him. "G-good boy.." Keith muttered. 


	4. Bartender!Lance/Stripper!Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun :0
> 
>  
> 
> SOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE JFCCCCCC

A lowlife bartender grasping the straws for money. Allura; his coworker, was forcing her smile. It was already extremely late, 12 a.m. But according to the club, this was ONLY the beginning of the night. Keith sighed and dealt with the flirting of girls here and there. A few times he thought he should wear a pin that said "I'm gay, hands off ladies" like he would dream to have it. He grunted when a plastic blonde hopped onto a barstool, looking at him hungrily. "Hello, how can I help you?" He forced an uncomfortable smile. "Rum and coke, puh-lease~" she slurred in her tipsy voice, batting her artificial eye-lashes. He nodded and grabbed a glass pouring some of it into a cup and sliding a coke bottle to her along  with the Rum. She smiled slyly and took slow sips, as if she was planning to stay here all night to look at him. He shifted awkwardly and tapped Allura, pleading for her help. He knew this girl wasn't going to leave him alone until she got his number, or some hookup. Allura nodded empathetically. She fawned all over Keith and hung onto him. "Oh babe! You look so hot!" She poked at his chest affectionately. She was such a great actor, what a great sister. "Aww babe." He pecked her cheek—they were siblings, at least. The girl looked disgusted and stomped away with huffs and puffs. They burst into giggles and bumped hips. They were forever buds. Allura being a raging Bisexual, and Keith being the adopted gay brother. "You are my savior Allura." He sighed in relief. Allura smirked and patted his fluffy head. "Anything for my brother." She smiled with her pearly whites and winked and pointed to Shiro. "He's really hot." She grinned as if she wanted to hook up with him. Keith face palmed. "Keep your straight fantasies away from me.. and wait till you meet Katie." Keith winked. Allura looked lost, "who's Katie?" She asked curiously. "You'll see." He smiled and continued to serve customers. On cue, Katie walked through the doors smiling broadly at the club. She was wearing her hair up. She finally pulled out of her stage of being in her nerdy little hideout. She embraced her breasts, which grew—increasingly. Her hair grew out and she was slim as always, wearing a top that didn't cover herself fully. It was a frilly black crop top that went up to his neck and showed off her thin line of muscles. She was quite lean for someone her age. Her hips jutted out a bit, sleek leggings covering her legs. "Ohhhhh!!! Ka-TIE~!" A few patrons shouted and wolf whistled. She smirked playfully and shook her head while they howled at her like animals. She was pretty stunning, but they were just friends. Allura whipped around to be surprised by a very beautiful girl and she blushed furiously. She stomped over to Keith and her breathing was short. "I-is that her." Keith nodded and winked. Her face was bright red. "Ohmygodimsogay." She whispered and eagerly straightened out her look. "Allura. CHILL. She's super lesbian and is super single. She'll want to chat it up with you instantly." He reassured and she grinned awkwardly. As he predicted Allura and Katie were having a bunch of fun. Now he was full on busy as fuck. Serving customers hastily, smiling awkwardly and trying to impress some cute looking guys who never took the hint. He hated guys sometimes, gay or not, they were still too difficult. He grumbled and slammed a shot towards a patron. He jumped, he was wearing a suspicious hoodie that concealed any glimpse of him. All he could see blue glitter under his long lashes. The patron squeaked, taking the drink and dipping it into his hoodie. "See ya' around cutie." The hoodie was off into the crowd, whisking past people in a hurry. He furrowed his brows and shrugged. A good hour or two passes of constant working and pushing drinks against counters and dropped water all over himself. Of course, girls squealed. He cringed, and snapped out of his daze when a loud echo hit his ears. "Who's ready for tonight!!" The announcer said in his deep voice. The crowd went wild. He furrowed his brows again, the loud noises shaking his Brian inside of his skull. "I present you.. the moment we've been waiting for.. BLUE LION!!!!" He hollered. The stage darkened and cheers got louder, and whistles echoed loudly. He raised his eyebrows as the crowd suddenly ceased any speaking. It was eerie silence. 

An upbeat tempo came into play, lights blinking in sync on the empty stage. He watched intrigued. And watched eagerly for some burly figure to walk onto the stage, but oh was he so wrong. A golden pole in the middle in stage. A slim, fan figure was pressed against, the lights too dimmed to see anything expect his curvy outline. 

 

-I was good on my own, that's the way it was- 

The lights blinked on. A very defined and lanky, but curvy slim figure was on stage. His ass against the pole. His chin was titled up, his eyes gleamed with something he's never seen in awhile, Lust. He had to be an acrobat, his sculpted legs and bright blue booty shorts that hugged  his ass so well. His moves were slow and sensual, along the pole, grinding and biting his lips like the seductive little ass he was. He recognized the blue glitter. He was the hoodie boy, and was super hot. He had such amazing expressions and it made Keith unbelievably uncomfortable. 

-Shit, what the fuck you complaining for?-  
He made a face for this line and flicked his wrist, as if he was swating away a fly. He brought his leg up at a near 100 degree angle against the pole, pressing onto his heel and as he spun himself around with his hand gripping the pole tightly. 

\- Feeling jaded huh?-

He smirked playfully and nodded his head a bit. He slowly started to pull down his leg and press his half hard clothed member against the pole. While all that impressed everyone he stared to unbutton his white blouse, playfully peaking his glossy tan skin. It was hard not to whine from the teasing man. He finally ripped it off and the crowd went FUCKING insane. A girl caught it and smelt it like her life depended on it. He smirked and had a mere second of eye contact with Keith. It made his heart flutter nervously.   
-But baby-  
 

 

He slipped a leg around the pole, hoisting himself up on the pole. 

-Don't get it twisted-

He mouthed that line and winked. He hopped off the pole and slowly slid into a full OUT split. He felt down his stomach and down to his crotch, making a face along the lines as if he was about to orgasm and everyone around him seemed to flush bright red. 

-Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch-

He stuck out his tongue and flipped backwards so he was on his feet again. He gripped the pole and slid around it playfully, leaping a few times, knowing exactly when this shake his perfect little ass. 

-You needed me- 

 

He spun around the pole at a pace faster than before and abruptly stopped with grace. He pressed his back and Ass against the pole and slid down, it looked like he was acting hopeless. 

The song went on and he continued the beautiful choreography. Keith was utterly mesmerized by his agile and structured body. He was pretty and Keith just wanted to get his hands on him. There was something different about him though, he had a cocky smile on his lips and it's as if he wanted all the attention on him. He was hard in front of a crowd and didn't even spark a blush. He blinked slowly and watched the tan boy dance along the stage. The song slowly stared to fade out and the lights dimmed when the boys curvy outline was only shown. He almost fucking whimpered. He had already popped a boner, great. He knew his fantasies of getting to talk and chat up with the boy was highly impossible so he let it slip from his mind, getting mixed in with the noise of the crowd of loud and obnoxious dancers.

He was going to be here all night, which was very nice considering he wanted to leave at 11. He rubbed his temples gently and continued to serve customers. The night was boring slow as always but something caught his attention. A patron was clinging to the Blue Boy. The tan boy was cringing against the buff man, looking fearful. "Sorry sir I'm not giving out more—" he was cut off with the man grabbing his ass. "Aw come on pretty boy, just for a little bit..." the man said huskily. The blue boy looked utterly terrified. He pushed him off but he didn't budge. "I beg of you, let go." He pleaded, his eyes watering. 

Keith's eyes widened, and without any intention of what he was doing he jumped over the counter and got shrill screams from people around him and a faint yell of his name from Allura. "Hey! You have absolutely no permission to touch our dancers that way. I must ask you to politely leave or I will get someone to." He snapped harshly. They both looked taken aback. The man smirked, "Aww come on don't be jealous, he clearly is fine with it.. so scram twink and mind your own business." The burly guy smiled humorlessly. Keith blinked slowly, the guys smiled at his humiliation. 

Without any warning Keith slammed his clenched fist straight into the guys mouth. From there on everything started to slow. The man stumbled back, Shiro got up hastily and Allura looked frightened. The man started to fall and Lance scrambled out of his hold. "Ugh, what a strong blow you got there little shrimp." The man smirked even with his nose bleeding. The man suddenly had a glass in his hand. Keith's eyes widened as the gleaming object was heading straight for him and more screams emerged. 

"Keith! DUCK!" Allura screamed and on auto command, Keith did just that. The glass whisked Past him and his breathing was uneven as it slammed against a wall. "SECURITY!!" The blue boy screeched, repeating it louder and louder until they emerged from outside and stared at the scene before getting the idea. They grabbed the burly man who kicked and punched but they didn't let him go. After the man left, everyone went up to him and called him names along the line of a hero or a savior. Brave and shit. Allura hastily grabbed his bruised hand and Keith winced loudly. "Ow,ow,ow!" He exclaimed and Allura looked stressed. "You are the stupidest Romantic alive." She moaned in exasperation.

 

 The blue boy slowly crept his way up next to them, looking sheepish and shy. "I-I'm so sorry. It's my fault for you getting hurt. Is there anything I could do like i could give you—" Keith violently shook his head. "I could never. You are beautiful but I won't let you use your body like that on me." He said sincerely and rolled up sleeves. Allura already slipped away with a smirk. The blue boy looked so appreciated it made Keith's stomach flutter abnormally. "You are very Kind. I owe you so much, I was so scared." The boy was shivering. "You don't owe me anything—maybe expect convincing h boss to keep my job..." he muttered and grunted. The Boy nodded hastily. "Anything. Um.. my names Lance... and you're Keith? Right?" 'Lance' had peaked at his name tag noticeably but Keith smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Lance." "I-it's nice to meet you Keith, thank you again..." he sighed in relief. "It's no problem. It sucks to have to deal with walking boners all the time, swarming you." Keith grumbled. Lance laughed at that and nodded. "Hahah yeah, but at least I get a break now— well, since I Have free time—would you like to come over for dinner? I love to cook." Lance asked expectantly. Keith started to process everything. "Of course I would be delighted." He smiled.

—

Yeah right, like they ate dinner.

 

Keith slammed Lance to the hallway wall, the sound echoing through the apartment. Their breaths mingled, Lance trapped under Keith's cage. "Ugn..Keith.." Lance said breathlessly as Keith pressed his lips onto the skin under and around his ear. Lance's breath hitched continuously while Keith planted sloppy kisses along his neck, purposely not sucking on him, knowing it was driving Lance crazy. He was digging his fine nails into his broad back, desperately holding onto something. Keith winced in slight pain and trailed chaste kisses down his bright red and hot neck and lingered on his collar bone, sucking gently. The lewd sound echoed though the room and Lance was losing it. "Ohmygod Keith youaresohot.." he rushed out loudly. 

 

Keith smirked and went up to press his lips to Lance's swollen ones. It tasted like blood and salt, almost sweet. He always was rough one second and gently torturing Lance another. Lance hummed contently and automatically parted his lips for Keith. Practically begging to be dominated by the heat they were sharing. It was unbelievably hot for the both of them, tongues dancing against each other's, moaning softly and their clothes riding up. They desperately tried to get closer like it was their last time ever breathing. Lance groaned in pleasure, grabbing Keith's bottom lip with his teeth, looking at him with his seductive eyes. He let go and Keith was practically gaping. 

 

Keith grabbed under his thighs and boosted him up, letting him wrap his slim legs around his waist. Once again Keith slammed him against the wall and Lance let out a breathy moan. The pleasure, the pain, the greediness is both of their actions in voices. Lance gripped at his button up shirt and tried his hardest to unbutton it. With help from Keith it was tossed to the floor like dirt and Lance took a minute to admire his sturdy build, his fingers deftly skimming along his body. Keith moaned into Lance's mouth and Lance returned the vibration. Thy were forgetting they needed to breathe and they both reluctantly pulled away. Keith was heaving and Lance was struggling to keep his saliva in his mouth. "More, please..." Lance said desperately and Keith went into auto pilot. Lance's beauty was driving him mad. He pulled him away from the wall and carried him to the living room, letting him fall onto the couch. "Strip Lance." He purred and which he did himself. He pulled of his pants with minor difficulty and shoved them aside. Lance apparently forgot how to remove clothes. Keith sighed and pulled off his shirt, let his fingers linger down his body teasingly. Lance arched into his touch, his perk nipples standing up into the air. 

Keith smirked and grabbed a dining room chair, flipping it backwards and sitting in it with his legs out on the side. Lance looked confused and excited. "What are you—" Lance began slowly. Keith cut him off. "You said yourself, you want me to fuck you, so prep yourself." He said with a smirk. Lance whimpered and looked at him pleadingly, tears at the edges of his eyes. He nodded slowly and being the teasing shit he was, he went on all fours, his ass peaking through his Booty shorts making him grunt. Lance moaned quietly as he pulled down his booty shorts,  
Revealing a tight black thong. Lance pushed two fingers into His mouth, letting his tongue twirl around them erotically. Lance fudged down His pretty little thong, seeing his bright pink hole. Lance  
Slowly inserted one digit, a moan cracking at his Throat. With only a knuckle in he was red hot and lewd. His pushed his wettened finger into himself more and moaned loudly. "Keith.." he moaned out and Keith lost it. His face was red and he was already palming his hard dick. Lance started to thrust into himself, arching his back beautifully as he enjoyed slamming a finger into him. "Keith,, PLEASE.." he moaned out again and added another finger into his bright and clenching hole. He watched him shoved his fingers in and out of himself continuously. He soon added another finger, the boy desperately rocking on his fingers. He was moaning louder than before and Keith already had his dick out and he was pumping himself slowly while watching the lewd sight in front of him. "G-good boy.." Keith muttered. 


End file.
